I'll Have My Day
by Enter the Extinct Age
Summary: set in Marauder time with very slight Lu/Li- Lucius Malfoy thinks about the banes of his school existence: The Marauders, Lily Evans, Sev, Bella Figg and rice pudding. please r/r


I'm writing ANOTHER fic, I'm so bad at staying grounded…I really need to work on one of mine but this idea wouldn't leave me alone so I must write it all out.  :)  This is my first attempt at a Marauder time-set fic. Review and tell me if I should continue!

**--LUCIUS--**

        I hated them; possibly more than the Hogwarts rice pudding, which was perfectly ghastly by itself.  But those four gnawed at my nerves like a famished rat, just eating away at my heart.  Well all right, 'heart' is a little dramatic, but you get the idea.  I couldn't stand seeing them together, so ruddy _happy_.  Everyday they come into Potions, laughing with each other and sending me and Sev looks that could kill.  Of course, we'd just smirk back, roll our eyes and continue with whatever we were doing beforehand.  

        For Sev that'd mean flirting with Arabella Figg of course, a knockout Slytherin girl in our year.  Not my type, but for her she's just fine.  She's got this dark brown hair and big blue eyes, which means that poor old Severus isn't the only one salivating over her green trimmed robes.  Sometimes she jokes that when she's older she'll drink an Aging Potion to get the horny males off of her back.

        But like I said, she's not my type.  The blatantly obvious type never was.  Then again, I don't exactly pine over the wishy-washy rag doll type (like Narcissa Banks, who just kind of sits there and takes notes) either.  It's stupid, but sometimes I think about that Lily Evans, with her long red hair and green eyes…okay, maybe not just sometimes.  But of course, she's all googly-eyed with that James Potter, who thinks he's God's gift to the magic world.  Every time he wins a Quidditch match against us he struts about like an overgrown rooster.  Cluck.  

        So I'll never get within distance of that girl, but I don't mind too much I don't think.  Girls like her and guys like me were never supposed to get together anyway- besides, I'm a Malfoy and she's Muggle-born, no recognizable wizarding name to be found anywhere.  The two most noticed wizard families at the time are probably us, the Malfoys, and the Weasleys.  Luckily for me, I don't have to contend with any of that rabble.  Their youngest, Artie or something, has already graduated and I'm only in my sixth year yet.  So thank God for age difference.

        The one thing that really got me to hate the Marauders (as they're known around the school- I like to call them wankers personally) at breakfast.  I'm sitting there, minding my own business and talking to Sev and Horatio Zabini, when they walk by and just burst out laughing after one look at our table.  Naturally, I get pretty grassed off and get up to punch the bloody morons in the nose but Horatio stops me.  Sev stands up real slow and just gives them this cold look.  _Cold looks don't do anything, you've got to take action! Yell or insult, or something! I wanted to scream.  But I didn't.  Dumbledork was looking straight at us, and his wench Prof. McGonagall was doing the same.  If I so much as moved towards them I'd get Slytherin into the negative point range.  So I flip them off and continue eating my bacon.  But that Sirius Black twirls his wand in his fingers and looks straight at me and says, "Does it hurt?" _

        "Does what hurt?" I asked, a little confused but sounding confident. 

        "The bleach.  I've heard that stuff burns," he replied nonchalantly, while his cronies Pettigrew, Potter and Lupin howled with laughter.   And 'howled' I mean in the literal sense.  Those four are strange in ways I can' even fathom, howling seems to be an inside joke.

        That was it.  I wrenched myself free from Zabini's grasp and punched him square in the nose.  He staggered backwards, and behind him I could see McGonagall gathering her robes up to walk over and tell me off good and proper.  "Does it hurt?" I countered mockingly, as Sev and Zabini started laughing.  Lupin and Pettigrew scurried over to Black as Potter came to face me.

        "You can't even think of a good insult?  Just need to punch and run?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.  I felt a good need to grab a plate and smash it over his inflated head.

        "It worked didn't it?" I said, motioning towards the groaning Black.  

        "Is that all you're good for?" he said, acting as though he didn't hear me.

        "I'm good for plenty of other things Potter," I spat, and Sev next to me seemed to widen his eyes and try and tell me to shut up.  I ignored him: stupid git.

        "Like killing and maiming people Malfoy?  Your family gives you away," he replied, his voice laden with hate.  Sounded a lot like mine in that respect.  I didn't say anything back, but just sat down and gulped down some pumpkin juice.  Picking up the vibe that the conversation was definitely over, he went to go help and drag Black to the Hospital Wing- my handiwork.  Sev sighed and sat down next to me, tapping his fork on his plate. 

        "You shouldn't have punched him," he said.  I smirked.

        "Yeah, ok," I said back sarcastically.  "He deserved all he got.  And if he thinks that my family was the best at maiming and killing…he's got no idea what the best is."  Sev just shrugged and went back to his scrambled eggs, but my last comment made me stop and think.

        Potter's got another thing coming if he thinks he's safe.  I'll have my day, right when he finishes all of his.


End file.
